Lustro
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Po ucieczce Faya, oprócz śpiącego króla, w zamku pozostała tylko Chii. Kim tak naprawdę była? Co myślała, przemierzając puste zamkowe korytarze?


A mnie zawsze zastanawiała postać Chii_..._Co tu u nas taki zastój?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kim jestem? <em>

Cisza białych pałacowych sal upajała samotnością. Kryształowe żyrandole wisiały nieruchomo nad pustymi korytarzami. Wysokie okna oblepione od zewnątrz śniegiem, wpuszczały resztki dziennego światła. Pustka i śmierć siedziały na białym tronie, królując nad samotnością.

_Czym jestem? _

Pośrodku komnatki stało duże lustro. Oprawione w piękne niebieskie klejnoty, utkane ze srebra ramy ściskały mocno w objęciach taflę srebra. Nieruchoma od wielu godzin postać trwała w milczeniu, patrząc na swoje odbicie.

_Pokaż mi. _

Lustro zmatowiało, by po chwili rozbłysnąć ponownie i pokazać serię obrazów. Czarny zamek na szczycie ośnieżonego wzgórza. Tron ze starcem, u jego stóp młoda kobieta. Niewysoka, odziana w białą suknię z klamrą w kształcie błękitnej róży przypiętą przy piersi. Długie, jasne włosy opadają aż do pasa, brązowe oczy patrzą z pięknej twarzy księżny. Na ustach błąka się lekki, znany jej uśmiech.

_Chii. Nawet imię nam po niej. _

Cofnęła się od lustra. Czysta magia, którą przecież jest, zniszczyła je jednym ruchem, a w tej destrukcji poczuła, jak pęka coś w niej, znika nieodwracalnie.

_Jestem tylko odbiciem. Córką tęsknoty i magii, stworzoną ku wyższemu celowi. Magia nie ma uczuć. Ja też nie powinnam. Czemu więc czuję się taka samotna? _

Odwrócila się od szczątków drogiego zwierciadła. Jego wartość nie ma już znaczenia, jest tak samo nic nie warte jak wszystko w tym pałacu.

_Wypełniam swoje zadanie dobrze. Opiekuję się ciałem tego dziecka, strzegę snu króla… Czemu więc czuję się, jakbym zawiodła? Nie potrafię odwdzięczyć się za powołanie mnie do życia inaczej niż spełnieniem rozkazu. Ale czy w ogóle powinnam być wdzięczna? Nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem tylko drobiną magii, której nadano ludzkie kształty. Stworzoną jako zastępstwo, w chwili rozpaczy i goryczy. Fay, czemu nadałeś mi wygląd swojej matki? To boli. Bardziej niż myślisz. _

Przemierzyła korytarze, by zatrzymać się w dużej sali. Podeszła do wodnego zbiornika pośrodku, uklęknęła i dotknęła dłonią tafli wody, na której kołysały się cienkie lodowe kry. Spojrzała w nieruchomą postać spoczywającą na dnie. Po chwili wstała i ruszyła ku wyjściu.

_Budzisz się, królu. Czuję cię, jak próbujesz wyrwać się zaklęciu. Byłeś dla mnie dobry, ale chłodny. Próbowałeś traktować mnie jako równą sobie, ale ci nie wychodziło, prawda? Ja mam tylko ciało człowieka. Jestem ukształtowaną magią, tak jak ona niebezpieczną, z którą należy obchodzić się ostrożnie. Czułam ten dystans. Uważałeś postępek Faya jako bardzo nierozsądny, chociaż mu tego nie mówiłeś. Był za młody, by wiedzieć, że choć mag zapanuje nad mocą we własnym ciele, dużo trudniej jest okiełznać magię wydobytą na zewnątrz. A ja częściowo tylko jestem zrodzona z mocy Faya. Część mnie to dusza tamtej księżniczki. Co by było, gdybym wyrwała się spod kontroli? _

Kontrola. Cienkie nitki magii Faya, okalające jej umysł, gotowe w każdej chwili do interwencji. Fay wkrótce po stworzeniu ją sobie podporządkował. Wiedziała, że nie było innego wyjścia. Była jak żywa bomba. Wybuch magii mógł zmieść zamek z powierzchni ziemi.

_A teraz jestem tutaj sama. Choć kiedyś myślałam, że gdy wszyscy wokół mnie znikną, poczuję się lepiej, myliłam się. _

Odwróciła się na odgłos kroków, dźwięku od miesięcy niesłyszanego w salach Laveru. Słowa zamarły jej na ustach, gdy ujrzała króla. Mokre szaty ociekały wodą, włosy opadały w nieładzie na plecy. Złotozielone oczy były zmęczone życiem.

-Królu…

-Wiem, Chii – władca podszedł, lekkim ruchem położył jej dłoń na głowie. – Wiem, że twoją powinnością jest powiadomić Faya. Rozumiem. Ale wstrzymaj się na moment.

-Królu? – uniosła głowę, nagle czując w oczach łzy. Król patrzył ze smutkiem. – O czym ty mówisz?

-Wezwie cię – powiedział wolno Ashura, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi. Kryształowe lampy trwały w tym samym bezruchu. – Nie Fay, a dziewczyna, której część jest w tobie. Będzie chciała przejść tutaj.

-Zabrać swoją część – dokończyła Chii cicho. _Więc moje istnienie dobiegło końca._ Usta dziewczyny zadrżały, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak blisko jest śmierć.

Poczuła, jak Ashura ją obejmuje. Zadrżała w królewskich ramionach.

-Przepraszam. Chii. Chciałem być dla ciebie ojcem, tak jak dla Faya. Nie byłem w stanie. Wiedza o magii i istotach podobnych do ciebie nie pozwoliła mi na to. Teraz żałuję. Musiałaś być bardzo samotna.

Pokręciła głową, ale nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa.

-Byłaś przy Fayu, za co jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Chcę dać ci coś za te lata służby.

-K-królu? – uniosła duże oczy na władcę. Ten odsunął się od niej, wyciągnął rękę do góry, wierzchem dłoni ku górze. Poczuła magię, budzącą się ze snu w jego ciele. – Co chcesz mi dać?

-Nie chcę, byś zniknęła. Jeśli się zgodzisz, oddam ci życie.

-Panie! – szarpnęła się, przerażona jego słowami, ale przyłożył palec do ust i uśmiechnął się blado.

-Mój czas nadszedł, Chii. Nie wiem jeszcze, z czyich rąk, ale zginę jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie chcę, by moje życie, moja magia i wiedza się zmarnowały. Mogę dać ci moc, która przeniesie cię gdzie indziej, do innego świata i odrodzi na nowo, jako człowieka. Bo tego zawsze chciałaś, prawda?

Kiwnęła głową, nie przejmując się łzami na policzkach. Król pocałował ją w czoło, jak córkę.

-Idź, zawiadom tego chłopca i czekaj na mnie w zaświatach.


End file.
